Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy IX: The Final Battle
Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy IX: The Final Battle is the 20th episode of the 10th season in the series. Character Appearances * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * TV Announcer * MermaidMan * BarnacleBoy * Sea Creatures * French Narrator * Deflecto Plot Synopsis Description A fine Sunday morning, Patrick comes over to SpongeBob's house to watch the series finale of "The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy. SpongeBob told Patrick it was called "The Final Battle". The show starts, showing MermaidMan, BarnacleBoy and the sea creatures cleaning up the MermaLair. And then, one hour later, Deflecto crashes through the walls. Once again, BarnacleBoy opens the chest with the rings, which the two heroes put on their fingers. Then they fist bump them, uniting the two heroes. Then they check to see if they have everything needed for battle: Orb Of Confusion, The Super Walkie Talkies, The Killer Paddle Ball, The Fish-Bat, The Radio-Powered Satellite Shoe, The Infinity Anchor, The Mermerang, The Power Goggles, The Cosmic Ray, Death Ray, The D.I.Y Hammer, The Aqua Glove, and their waterballs. After checking, they start the final battle. They use every weapon on him that they can, but Deflecto is too powerful. They then come up with an idea: MermaidMan puts the Aqua Glove on, then attaches the Cosmic Ray to it. BarnacleBoy throws the Mermerang at Deflecto's wrist button, destroying his deflection powers. Then MermaidMan zaps him with the Ray, killing him. The Final Battle has won, and MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy relax inside their retirement home. The show ends. SpongeBob says what a great series it was. Patrick agrees. SpongeBob smiles, gives a thumbs up and winks; a pow bubble with "WINK!" appears, ending the episode. Transcript * (The episode Begins at SpongeBob’s house.) * SPONGEBOB: Oh, boy this is so exciting! * (Doorbell Rings.) * SPONGEBOB: Ooh! Company! (Opens door. Patrick is there.) Hey, Patrick! * PATRICK: Hey, SpongeBob, can I watch the Series Finale of “The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy” with you? * SPONGEBOB: Sure! Come on. (Turns on TV.) It’s called “The Final Battle”! * PATRICK: Oh, boy, “The Final Battle”! * TV ANNOUNCER: The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy! We find our heroes in their series finale cleaning up the MermaLair with the help of the sea creatures… * MERMAIDMAN: That’s better. * BARNACLEBOY: You said it, MermaidMan. * FRENCH NARRATOR: One hour later… * DEFLECTO: (Crashes through walls.) Surprise, MermaidBoy an BarnacleMan! I’ve returned! * BARNACLEBOY: Sizzling sea cows! It’s Deflecto! Do you know what this means, MermaidMan? * (He opens the chest to reveal the two rings.) * MERMAIDMAN: Donuts! * BARNACLEBOY: Oh, geez. * (They each put the rings on their fingers, and then they align the top of them together) * BOTH: MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy, UNITE! * (They then check to see if they have all the needed superhero secret equipment) * BARNACLEBOY: Okay, Orb Of Confusion? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Super Walkie-Talkies? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Killer Paddle Ball? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Fish-Bat? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Radio-Powered Satellite Shoe? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Infinity Anchor? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Mermerang? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Power Goggles? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Cosmic Ray? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Death Ray? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: D.I.Y Hammer? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Aqua Glove? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: And waterballs? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Good. * MERMAIDMAN: ATTACK! * (They use every weapon on him that they can, but Deflecto is too powerful.) * BARNACLEBOY: Mumbling mories. It's not working, MermaidMan. He’s too powerful! * MERMAIDMAN: Wait! I’ve got an idea! * (MermaidMan puts the Aqua Glove on, then attaches the Cosmic Ray to it. BarnacleBoy throws the Mermerang at Deflecto's wrist button, destroying his deflection powers.) * DEFLECTO: No! My deflection! * BARNACLEBOY: Now’s your chance, MermaidMan! Take him out! * (MermaidMan zaps him with the Cosmic Ray, killing him.) * BARNACLEBOY: Yes! No more evil to fight! The final battle is won! * MERMAIDMAN: Yes, BarnacleBoy. Let’s go relax a little now. It’ll be nice to relax after another long day of fighting EEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!! Especially now that there is no more around. * BARNACLEBOY: Ha! Yes it will. * TV ANNOUNCER: Thanks for watching! * SPONGEBOB: Wow, what a great series! * PATRICK: You said it, pal-o! * (SpongeBob smiles, gives a thumbs up and winks; a pow bubble with "WINK!" appears, ending the episode.) | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}